2019–20 Bangladesh Tri-Nation Series
|team2= |team3= |captain1= TBC |captain2= Rashid Khan |captain3= TBC |runs1= |runs2= |runs3= |wickets1= |wickets2= |wickets3= |previous= }} The 2019–20 Bangladesh Tri-Nation Series is a cricket tournament that will take place in September 2019. It was scheduled to be a tri-nation series between Bangladesh, Afghanistan and Zimbabwe with all the matches being played as Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is). Originally, the Afghanistan cricket team were scheduled to tour Bangladesh in October 2019 to play one Test and two T20I matches. On 27 June 2019, it was announced that both the Bangladesh Cricket Board (BCB) and the Afghanistan Cricket Board (ACB) decided to replace the bi-lateral series with a Tri-Nation series, with these two teams joined by Zimbabwe. The Tri-Series is scheduled to start on 13 September, with the final scheduled to be held on 24 September. However, in July 2019, the International Cricket Council (ICC) suspended Zimbabwe Cricket, with the team barred from taking part in ICC events. Despite the suspension by the ICC, Zimbabwe Cricket confirmed that they would still be participating in the tri-series, as they can still play against other ICC members. The BCB confirmed the schedule for the tour in August 2019. Following the 2019 Cricket World Cup, where Afghanistan lost all of their matches, Rashid Khan was named as the new captain of the Afghanistan cricket team across all three formats. Squads Points table Tour match Twenty-over match: BCB XI vs Zimbabwe | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Khan Shaheb Osman Ali Stadium, Fatullah | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla National Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla National Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla National Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 4th T20I | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Zohur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 5th T20I | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Zohur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 6th T20I | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Zohur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Final External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2019 in Bangladeshi cricket Category:2019 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:2019 in Zimbabwean cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2019–20 Category:Afghan cricket tours of Bangladesh Category:Zimbabwean cricket tours of Bangladesh